The Shadow World
by renegadedrow2
Summary: Dir en grey fic With Shinya's brother, Die, caught up in the world of vampire enthusiasts, he travels to a Blood Bar with his friends and soon gets himself in too deep after meeting the mysterious owner of the bar. KyoxShinya DiexToshiya
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

He could hear the rapid heart beat of his dear Kisaki behind the wooden door of the pantry where the young man hid. He could hear so clearly their vaguely muffled whimpers and gasping behind his clasped hands in his vain attempt to hide his noises from the extra sensory hearing of his attacker. "Kisaki, my dear, come out of there. You have nothing to be afraid of," Nishimura Kyo said with a large grin on his face, the wide smile flashing his cigarette stained fangs into the darkness of his kitchen.

The short man moved towards the pantry, his bare feet making no noise on the tiled floors. He felt a rush of excitement spread down to his groin and rush back up to his head as he neared the pantry door, his eyes fixated on the handle. The moment he turned that knob and found the young man hiding from him, he would feel the sweet release he had not felt in some time. "Now, now, Kisaki, please open the door, it's your lover. Open up, my dear," Kyo called to him, standing straight in front of the pantry door. He could hear a gentle sobbing and his grin widened. Kisaki was crying!

Kyo's hand twitched as he reached out for the door and closed his fingers about the knob, his muscles tightening with nauseating anticipation of what was to come. He could hardly wait, but the acts beforehand made the finale all the better. Slowly, he turned the knob, listening carefully to the heart beat that was now racing. He shuddered with excitement again, feeling the hair on his arms stand straight up from the mere thought of what he was about to receive.

The door opened and Kyo stared down softly at the shirtless young man curled up on the floor of his pantry, the young Kisaki with his hands shaking and protecting his throat. His cute face was streaked with tears and his entire body quivered in fear at Kyo's form before him. His black hair was messy and covering his eyes, his mouth twisted in a frown as he tried to say something. "Pl…please…please…" Kisaki sobbed over and over.

Kyo bent down in front of Kisaki, his knees popping as he did so. He reached out and stroked a finger across the black haired man's face, turning it so his nail would scratch against Kisaki's face harshly and draw blood. The young man whimpered as Kyo leaned forward and licked the short line of blood from his cheek. "My little Kisaki, I love it when you quiver beneath me," the blonde whispered into Kisaki's ear, running his hand along his cheek. He then jerked his head so they were face to face and he stared into Kisaki's frightened, blood shot eyes.

"Please—"

"Why did you run? Are you now afraid of me?" Kyo asked with a mix of anger and love in his voice. "You weren't afraid of me before. You never ran from me before. Why do you betray me?"

Kisaki's eyes grew even wider and he tried to draw further into the pantry, but Kyo held firm to his chin and jaw. "I—I…y—you never tried to hurt me…you—" the young man stuttered, his voice filled with terror.

"I would never hurt you, my dearest Kisaki, I would never harm you," Kyo whispered, leaving in his voice a tinge of suspicion. He stared at Kisaki's confused eyes, allowing a faint smile to form on his face. He brought the hand clutching the younger man's jaw down and grabbed his arm, dragging the limp Kisaki to his feet with ease as he stood. "Come here, my Kisaki. I would never harm you."

He wrapped his arms around Kisaki's quivering body, drawing the young man in close. "I would never harm you," Kyo repeated softly, trying to get the nervous young man to lower his arms from his neck. After a moment, Kisaki lowered his shaking hands and wrapped them around the shorter man.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I thought you were trying to—" Kisaki began, his face suddenly appearing embarrassed and apologetic.

"Make it up to me, baby," Kyo said suavely, running a hand down the center of Kisaki's chest and resting it on his abdomen. He grabbed Kisaki's hand and turned, pulling him into the living room and switching on the lights. "You look so…wonderful."

Kisaki bowed his head, still appearing embarrassed and his cheeks turning red. His pants hung low on his waist and his torso remained naked, his undefined chest heaving up and down as he recovered from when he had rushed from Kyo's upstairs room to hide in the pantry. Kyo wrapped his arms about the gasping high school student and leaned his weight onto him, forcing him to fall back onto the couch with Kyo atop him. Straddling Kisaki's lap, Kyo leaned forward, his lips barely touching with his lover's.

"You won't run from me again?" Kyo asked, running a finger down the side of Kisaki's face. The young man nodded and the blond kissed him hard, crushing their lips together. He parted his lips and forced his tongue into the other's mouth, feeling his excitement building and his body growing hot.

He moved one hand to the back of Kisaki's head, running his fingers over and over through the teenager's hair. He suddenly tightened his grip around the teen's black locks of hair and yanked his head back. "No!" Kisaki cried and screamed out as Kyo bit down hard into his neck.

Kyo moaned as the warm, slick blood flowed into his mouth. He felt his own blood rush straight to his groin, making him hard with excitement. He grounded his pelvis against Kisaki's, smiling as a faint moan emitted from his victim. Finally, he was satisfied.

--------------------

The sight before Terachi Shinya was one he could hardly comprehend. At least a hundred darkly clad teenagers wandering around such a spacious underground area, carrying faintly red drinks and wandering to curtained areas. Off in the corner was a glowing neon bar with a tall woman tending it, speaking flirtatiously with the other patrons of the Blood Bar. All around were chairs, couches, futons, anything to make the "bar" comfortable.

"How did you talk me into this again?" Shinya asked his older brother, Die. The red head looked down at him with a grin, his lined eyes shining with amusement.

"Oh hush, you know it's cool. Only a select few people are allowed into this place, you should be happy they consider you worthy to enter," Die laughed, tapping his brother playfully on the head. "We come here all the time."

Shinya looked at Hara Toshiya and Niikura Kaoru, glancing between them several times and finding it hard to believe. "You both come here with my wacko brother? You come to this…place?" he shook his head in disbelief and then glanced back at the scores of young adults in the room, men and women alike extremely close to each other, biting each other. "So someone please explain this place to me."

"This is for all the vampire enthusiasts, people who want to be vampires. They say those drinks have real human blood in them, donated from people who come here," Die explained. "You sit, drink, talk. It's said that some of the people who come here are real vampires and others are fakes with their teeth sharpened, that's what the curtained areas are for, to drink. Or…what ever else involves the exchange of bodily fluids."

Toshiya laughed. He wrapped his arms around Die's waist and leaned forward, gently biting down on his neck and pulling away as he giggled. Kaoru shifted uncomfortably at the display of affection between the two and moved a little closer to Shinya. "Doesn't it bother you to see your brother with another guy? I mean…it's your brother…with a dude," Kaoru whispered to him.

"I've known about that for years, those two have been joined at the hip since we were little, you know that," Shinya shrugged, his attention turning back to an excruciatingly thin girl ordering a drink for the bar. He watched the taller woman pull out what look like a blood bag and start pouring it into the cup until the thinner girl put up her hand, then the bartender stopped.

"We've been friends for ten years and we're not making out and biting each other," Kaoru scrunched up his nose.

Shinya eyed his older friend, trying to find out what the nineteen year old was trying to get at. He could not see his eyes hidden behind his large black sunglasses, but he imagined there was something amiss on his face. For years Shinya had hidden the fact he was just like his brother, that he liked guys as well, but he could not bring himself to tell his best friend that. Things would become far too awkward for them.

"Hey, Die, if you can break away from being a fanny bandit for a second, explain to me who is said to be a real vampire. I'll be the judge of this," Kaoru said, looking around at all the abnormally pale people wandering around with drinks of blood and what he guessed was to be alcohol.

"Alright, I'll show you around. Shinya, you want a tour?" Die asked his younger brother.

"No, I think I'll go get a cup of water," Shinya shook his head.

His brother shrugged and motioned for Kaoru to follow him. Shinya sighed and moved over to an empty bar stool, leaning on the bar top. He could not understand his brother's obsessions: vampires, ghosts, aliens, anything of a paranormal nature. It was all so strange, for never before had his family even mentioned such things, they had been such a traditional family until their mother died. After that, Die became obsessed with the occult, vampires, ghosts and just about everything else that would make him into the "weird kid" in high school, especially after he began telling everyone to refer to him as "Die" instead of his birth name, "Daisuke".

"Would you like something to drink, hun?" the woman serving drinks asked.

Shinya looked her over, hiding his shudder as he stared at the many piercings bulging from her flesh. "No thanks, I—"

"Get him a super sweet ninety-ten of vodka," came a sudden deep yet soft voice. "And a plain hundred-zero for me." Shinya turned barely and saw a short blond man standing behind him, his hands rummaging around his pockets. He had slightly heavy cheeks and a wide jaw, his chin tinged with a bit of black hair and his eyebrows angled and shaped. His eyes held the same smirk as his thick lips and his pale face seemed so friendly compared to the darkened teens wandering around the bar.

Shinya looked back at the bartender and watched in surprise as she bowed down low and mumbled something to him before rising and moving to make the drink. The shorter man hoped onto a bar stool and faced Shinya. "I have come here everyday for many years and never before have I seen your face," he said, his voice leaving a tinge of mystery. He held out his hand. "My name is Nishimura Kyo, I'd like to officially welcome you to Club Kamisori."

"Uh…thank you, I suppose, my name is Terachi Shinya," he shook Kyo's hand surprised by how strong the little man's grip was. "This is my first time here, and in all honesty it was my brother who happened to have dragged me here. I was curious as to where he, his boyfriend and one of my friends were always going, so they brought me here."

Kyo nodded in acknowledgement. "I understand that this place can be very…confusing," he said. "I'd like you to keep coming back so you can develop a deeper understanding of this culture, of these people."

"Culture?"

"Oh yes, my people's culture," Kyo grinned, revealing cigarette stained teeth and a pair of fangs. Shinya paused and wondered if those were fake or if he was so greatly involved in the culture to the point where he had his real teeth filed down. Either way he was a very strange and disturbing man, but not quite so strange as the others. "Us real vampires, I mean. Not like the fakes who wander about this place with sharpened teeth. There are very few of us vampires left, and we are very spread out."

Without a word, Shinya simply nodded. He could not tell if the young man was just playing with his head or if he was truly insane and believed he was a vampire. He had the image in his mind of this cute stranger wandering about the city and pouncing on helpless people, thinking that he were a real vampire and trying to drink there blood. Shinya shuddered again, it was such a strange and disturbing though he simple did not want to think about it.

"So tell me, Terachi Shinya, what do you think of this place?" Kyo asked, glancing about the room before returning his gaze in Shinya's direction.

He felt his face grow suddenly hot. He was not sure of what to tell the blond haired man, he did not want to lie but he did not want to say he liked it in fear that he would be invited back and feel obligated to return to this strange place. "It makes me feel uneasy; this isn't my cup of tea, if you know what I mean. This is all beyond my comprehension, to tell the truth," he said honestly.

Once again Kyo nodded and smiled at him. "That is perfectly understandable, this can often take a few times of coming here to fully accept these people and who they are, but trust me, Shinya, you will grow accustom to this society," he said softly, leaning in closer and speaking in a softer tone to force Shinya to lean in as well. "I can see in your face that you are considering not returning, this place is strange and foreign, but let me assure you that this is the best place you could be. This is a home away from home, this is a sanctuary, a society with its own separate rules and laws, there is another world beyond this bar that you could enter if you become a regular here and are found worthy."

The bartender set down to two drinks on the table, one looking a darker red than the other. She pushed the darker substance to Kyo and she pushed the light drink in Shinya's direction. Kyo took his drink and took a long drink from it before setting down the glass and looking at Shinya. "Go ahead, drink up, I'm paying," he smiled.

Shinya stared for a long time at the drink, trying to figure out what it was. He didn't want to think that he was being served real human blood, there was no way. Blood was a biohazard material; there was no way anyone could ever safely consume it. It had to be fake. Hesitantly, he raised the glass to his lips and took a slow sip, surprised that the drink tasted sweet, like strawberries; vaguely he could taste the strong flavor of vodka. He took a longer drink, surprised by how good the drink was; he knew there was no way they would serve real human blood, it was just fake blood, something to scare people.

"Good?" Kyo asked with a smirk.

"Yes, surprisingly so," Shinya smiled. "For a moment I thought you were serving me real blood!"

Kyo grinned as Shinya continued to drink the reddish liquid and they sat in silence for a moment as he did so. "It is real blood," Kyo finally said as Shinya drank the last gulp.

"Excuse me?" Shinya was unsure if he had heard the blond correctly.

"Its real blood that you just drank," Kyo reiterated with the same grin he had had on his face while Shinya drank the liquid.

"There is no way, you're just messing with me. I've tasted my own blood before and it does not taste like that," Shinya shook his head and smiled nervously. "You are just trying to scare me."

"Tsuki-chan, show my new friend how you make a super sweet ninety-ten," Kyo said to the bartender and laughed.

Tsuki bowed low and mumbled something indecipherable before grabbing a glass, a blood bag, and three large bottles. "This is O positive blood, a super sweet ninety-ten is ninety percent O blood and ten percent vodka," she said in soft voice, pouring the blood into the cup at the same time she poured a bit of vodka. "Then I had three tablespoons of sucralose liquid and strawberry flavor. It over powers the natural taste of blood and most of the alcohol, so it's sort of like a beginners drink, when you're still getting used to the taste of blood."

Shinya remained silent for a moment, trying to comprehend and process of what she had just said to him. He felt his stomach lurch and he hunched over, feeling his throat tighten and his mouth begin to water excessively. "Let's go," Kyo grabbed his arm and hopped off the stool and began dragging Shinya towards the door. Shinya stumbled out the door and leaned one hand against the wall and began heaving, the bloody drink rushing out of his mouth and splattering on the floor.

Kyo rubbed his back as he heaved, smiling all the while to himself. "It's alright, you'll get used to it," he said softly as Shinya vomited up the entire drink.

Shinya gasped over and over, trying to catch his breath. He wiped the tears that had spilled down his face and slowly rose, looking at Kyo with bloodshot eyes. "Are you going to be alright?" Kyo asked, placing his hand on Shinya's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Shinya wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked in confusion at Kyo. "Why did you let me drink so much of that disgusting drink?"

Kyo shrugged. "I'm not sure, I thought that if you drank it first and figured out what it was later, that you wouldn't mind it so much," he explained. "Sorry. Here, come inside and I'll get you something to drink."

Shinya nodded, unsure of whether or not he should trust the mysterious and undeniably abnormal man. He had just fed him human blood without informing him, but at the same time he felt drawn to the little blond haired man. He followed him inside and could not help himself but to stare at the short man's perfect bottom, shaped flawlessly in his gently tight faded and torn blue jeans.

He had not even thought again about the drink as he followed Kyo back into the bar and sat down on the couch that Kyo had moved to. "Tsuki-chan, a bottle of water please," he called to the busy bartender. She stopped everything she was doing and brought over to him a bottle of water, bowing as she handed it to him. Shinya took the bottle from Kyo and quickly unscrewed the cap, sloshing the water around the inside of his mouth before swallowing it.

"I apologize about that, I thought that if you were still skeptical about it as you drank it and found out after, you'd be okay and like it. I've done it with many of our members, but you are the first to physically become ill from it," Kyo said.

"It's alright, I'm just…I dunno, a little grossed out," Shinya shrugged as he took another drink from the water bottle. He set the water down and looked at Kyo, noticing that the little man was staring oddly at him. "What?"

"Do you do drugs?" he asked with a grin.

"Uh…why do you ask?" Shinya's cheeks began to turn red.

"You have a strange heart beat, so I'm assuming you've come down from some sort of drug."

Shinya wrung his hands together. What should he say? Could this place be overrun with police trying to catch drugs users? And how on Earth could Kyo know anything about his heart beat? "A little weed, that's it," he admitted, bowing his head slightly. Why had he just said that? Telling this stranger, this man he had never met before a day in his life, that he smoked pot.

Kyo raised his eyebrows. "Me and you will have to light up some time," he smiled a toothy grin. "It is discouraged amongst my people to use mind altering substances, as it is in your culture, but I find it far more fun to play with things of harmful form when there is no possibility of being able to keel over from using too many 'shrooms or something of that nature."

"…Sure," Shinya said with an awkward smile, unsure of what to say in response. Hell, he would have no problem coming back to the bar if he could have someone smoke him up for free. "After I threw up all over the place, you want me to come back? I mean, I'm not really into all this craziness, you know. I don't even believe in vampires, no offense, of course."

"I'll get you to believe," Kyo said softly, leaning in closer to Shinya.

Shinya's stomach suddenly fluttered and he felt his face grow even warmer than it already was, feeling the urge to kiss the blonde's soft lips. "I doubt that you could," Shinya said half-mindedly, unable to focus. There was something about the little man that made him unable to think of anything else.

"Is that so? How do you explain the freezing cold touch of my hands?" Shinya shuddered as Kyo ran the back of his hand along his neck. "My fangs? The fact I can hear your heart racing in your chest at this very moment? Or my ability to make you want me?"

"Who said I wanted you?" Shinya asked, his voice barely above a whisper, his entire body tingling with anticipation.

"Your heart," Kyo whispered, grabbing the taller man's chin and leaning against him, their lips touching gently for a moment before Kyo pushed harder.

Caught off guard and unable to hide his desire, he moaned into the kiss as it became passionate. He felt Kyo's lips upturn into a smile before he continued to kiss him, his arms wrapping tightly around him and Kyo climbing atop him, straddling his lap. Shinya's mind was spinning as he kissed the little blond, having no idea why he would so quickly let a man jump on him when he had just met him. Kyo was some sort of freak with a vampire and blood fetish who had just fed him blood and now he was making out with him a place filled high school freaks, not to mention his brother and his best friend whom he had not come out to.

But he did not care, he could not break away from the exhilarating kiss.

Shinya slid his hands up and down Kyo's back, getting closer and closer to his bottom. His hands ran gently over his buttocks and he felt Kyo smile again; something about that filled him with even more desire. He could not explain the feeling coursing through him, why he wanted him so badly. He arched his back as the little blond dug his nails into his back, dragging them all the way down and peeling up a small bit of skin. When he arched, his pelvis ground up against Kyo's, forcing him to moan into Kyo's mouth again, the pleasure replacing the shocking pain.

"Do you want me?" Kyo whispered in Shinya's ear, his hot breath making Shinya shudder.

"I…I…" Shinya was not sure how to respond.

"I want to fuck you," Kyo whispered. "I'm so hard, I want you. And I think you want me, too."

Shinya blushed as Kyo's hand ran over his lap, the palm of his hand pushing hard against the bulge in his pants and drawing another moan from the taller man. "I—"

"Shinya?" a cry of shock erupted from the other side of the room and immediately the tall teenager broke away from his focus on Kyo. He looked and saw Die, Toshiya, and Kaoru walking over to him, all three of them with an expression of disbelief. Shinya tried to push Kyo off of him, but the little man stayed atop him, his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Stay here, don't get up yet," the blond whispered. Kyo kissed him hard, pulling his attention back onto him and away from the three that were two steps away. Shinya could not help but to kiss him back, not even thinking about the fact his brother was standing right next to him, speechless.

"Terachi Shinya, I want you to come back here tomorrow at six o'clock. I expect you here, alright? We need to continue our…conversation from before," Kyo said as he finally pulled away, releasing the Shinya from his grasp and jumping back to stand up.

Shinya stood up, his cheeks bright red and he tried to pull his shirt down in the front to hide his erection. He glanced down at Kyo and noticed that the little man stood there as though nothing were wrong. "I'll be here," Shinya said softly, more so towards Kyo so his brother would not hear.

"Thank you, you don't realize how much that means to me," Kyo said softly, sliding his arm around Shinya's waist and pulling him closer for a moment before leaning up on his toes and kissing the tall man again. "I can't wait, Shinya."

-------------------

"Do you realize who you were with?" Die asked as he drove down the street. "Do you…oh God! You were making out with Nishimura Kyo!"

"Drop it, Die," Shinya groaned, burying his face in his hands. He could not even believe what he had done, kissing the blond, wanting the blond. They had just met and they were sitting in bar where people drank blood and believed they were vampires. What the hell was wrong with him?

"No, you seriously have no idea who he is, do you?" Toshiya turned around from the front seat to face Shinya.

"Some weirdo who believes he is a vampire?" Shinya asked in an uncertain tone.

"Are you kidding me? He isn't a wanna-be! He has been running that bar for over fifty years, he founded it. Everyone wants to get with him, to say that you've even gotten a hug from Nishimura Kyo is an honor," Die explained. "What did he do? I mean, how did you start talking to him?"

Shinya shrugged. "I went up to the bar, he ordered a drink for me, after I found out it was real human blood I got sick so he walked me out, then bought me some water and then…uh…"

"You made out with the oldest known vampire to the area," Toshiya shook his head. "You have no idea what that means, do you? For anyone to be with him is an honor, though those who have dated him took the honor too seriously, and its said they all end up dead when Nishimura gets bored with them or feels insulted."

"Isn't that what happened to Kisaki? Why he disappeared like a month ago?" Kaoru asked, finally speaking since they had entered the car. Shinya felt awkward, it was the worst way to come out to his best friend and his brother. He could only imagine what Kaoru now thought of him, making out with some strange man he had just met.

"I think so. Tsuki-chan is his maid and she said something about his clothing still being at Nishimura's house but she hasn't seen Kisaki in about six weeks," Toshiya said.

"I never liked Kisaki, he was weird," Kaoru commented.

"Yeah, he was a rude little mother fucker," Die added.

Shinya's eyes grew wide. "Stop. Wait. Are you saying someone was possibly murdered at this bar and you guys haven't gone to the police or anything?" he asked in shock.

"Are you retarded? You go up to a cop and tell him there is a blood bar hidden underground run by a five hundred year old vampire who has been killing its patrons, that guy will laugh in your face. Or worse, you tell them that the owner of the blood bar has murdered someone and fifty cops storm in there and tear the place apart. Either one is definitely not a desirable outcome," Die shook his head. "You don't tell anyone about the bar and you especially don't tell authoritarians. That place has been going for half a century and it is going to keep running as long as no one fucks anything up."

Shinya bit his lower lip and wondered for a moment if what they had said was true, that Kyo could have killed someone he was with. He did not want to believe that those sorts of things happened around his brother and that his brother and best friend were okay with knowing that someone had been murdered there. He did not want to believe that Kyo had murdered someone because of his sick obsession with vampires. A part of him was willing to go back to the bar to hang out with the strange young man, there was something appealing, something that made him unable to think about anything else but that creepy little man.

"So, Shinya, will you come with us again tomorrow to the blood bar? Obviously Nishimura wanted you to come back," Toshiya snickered.

Shinya continued to gnaw on his lower lip and looked out the window, watching the rest of the world go by as they drove. There were people, so normal, having no idea of the strange places that existed in the city. They were completely oblivious to the dangers around them…

"Yes, I'll be going back," Shinya said, glancing at his brother for a minute. He stared back out the window and watching the people on the streets walking swiftly down the block. As they turned a corner, Shinya saw a short blonde haired man in dark sunglasses leaning against a wall, smoking a cigarette. He removed the cigarette from his mouth and grinned, waving at the car as it went by.

As Shinya settled into his seat, he realized he had just seen Kyo. He did a double take, glancing back but not seeing him in that spot as they went further down the street. "I must be seeing things," he mumbled under his breath and continued to stare out the window, watching the Kyoto streets go by.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, Riku is getting really agitated," Tsuki said to Kyo, rolling her eyes as she stood outside the door of the Council meeting. 

Kyo stood in front of his daughter with a grin, leaning against the wall and smoking a cigarette slowly. "He and the other bastards in there said I can't smoke in the council room, so if they want a meeting they have to wait," he winked at Tsuki. 

"You're an asshole, you've smoked half a pack and a blunt already, time for you to go in there before Tsunehito decides to make me his next lunch," she said, taking the cigarette from her father and throwing in on the ground. She opened the door and holding Kyo by the shoulders, forced him into the room. "I'm sorry about the delay," she said to the four members sitting at a large round table, each of them appearing agitated.

"About time, donor," a lanky man said from his seat, his face pretty, but very square. His eyes were dark and wide, but their innocent façade hid something malicious. 

"You know, Tsunehito, my daughter is under the impression that you intend to eat her for lunch," he said to the pretty man.

"Well, she does look delicious—"

"That is where you stop, Tsunehito. She is my daughter, and therefore you respect my family. She is off limits," Kyo snapped. He looked at Tsuki, "Leave, please, and get to bed. You have school tomorrow."

Tsuki bowed and kissed her father on the cheek, leaving the room and shutting the door gently. "Now, now, simply because you wanted to adopt a human daughter does not mean we should abide your request," Tsunehito smirked.

Kyo glared at Tsunehito as he moved to take his seat beside Riku, the Council leader. "This is not the time to discuss this matter, we spoke of this when she was adopted and agreed she is not permitted to be used as a donor for the community," Riku said. "This is concerning the behavior of the Council members. Every single one of you has in one way or another displayed…a gross disregard of your position in our society. I must bring up your actions first, Tsunehito."

The pretty man pursed his lips. "I've done nothing wrong," he said simply, looking down at his nails and picking at them.

"Do not try to deny your activities. In the past week you've attacked three street goers and you're foolishness left one human alive," Riku growled. "Not to mention that you've killed ten donors in the city over the past two months."

"Look, that one woman can't even identify—"

Riku slammed his fist on the table. "That is not the issue here! You are compromising our secrecy! Do not argue with me!" he snapped. "You will not argue, you will fix your behavior and you will not question me!"

Tsunehito bit his lip as though he wanted to say something, but he remained silent and wrung his hands. Kyo grinned. It was about time someone slapped the narcissistic vampire in the face. "Yuki, I don't have much to say to you, but if you continue to compromise the marriages in our city by fooling with someone's wife, I swear to you that you will no longer be able to continue these affairs do to a certain lack of necessary organs. Honor the sacrament of marriage, and if you are truly that filled with desire, stop playing around with everyone you meet and settle your promiscuity down.

"Asagi, I don't have much to say to you either. Just stop breaking into houses and stealing. It makes the guards look like they are incompetent. Now then, we come to Kyo," Riku clenched his jaw and looked at the short blond. "We have a couple issues to discuss."

"Hey, I've abided by the laws of both worlds and I haven't done jack shit to piss you off, so leave me out of this," Kyo said with a smirk. He knew his attitude angered the Council leader, but that was what he was trying to do. If he could push Riku into attacking him, there would be reason on his behalf for causing the leader's demise, and as second in line he could be head of the Council. He would be able to run the city as it was meant to have been run when he first founded it, before the bloody uprising of Riku and the other three members he sat with.

"You know full well that you have not. Club Kamisori is putting us at risk because you chose to involve yourself with those little ruffians. Every human and vampire who goes there is completely aware of what you did to that boy you brought into your home, not to mention with your daughter as a witness," Riku said slowly but forcefully. "You have placed us at risk by continuing to show yourself at that bar."

Kyo laughed. "Are you kidding me? The amount of profit that comes through the Blood Bar is half the city's money right now, so don't you dare even think of shutting it down unless you want to lose everything we currently have," he shook his head. "I get bored and going there allows me to…interact."

"Interact? Is that what one calls it when you force yourself on a boy who clearly stated he does not believe in vampires?" Asagi asked with a grin.

"I did not force myself on that young man, he was completely willing," Kyo explained. "Besides, what is it your business of my sexual deviancy? Keep to your own business, dear Asagi."

"Indeed, keep to your own! Perhaps you should be coupling with those of our race and not those donors!" Yuki snapped. "To even allow your lips to touch any part of a donor's be that other than for nourishment, then defiant Kyo, your lips are as soiled as your mind and body alike."

"Oh, you want to talk about soiled, Yuki? Let us look back on the affairs of which you have so lovingly instigated in the city!" Kyo snapped, jumping up from his chair. He glared angrily at Yuki, balling his fists at his sides and digging his nails into his palms. He could not believe that the city adulterer was calling him a soiled being and accusing him of being filthy. "The amount of repulsive, sordid whores you have managed to bed does not compare in the slightest to my relations with the humans."

"At least I bed women of the same race, unlike your disgusting longing to run around with donor high school boys! You should be ashamed of yourself, you filthy—"

"Enough!" Riku bellowed. "Sit down right now!"

Kyo stared at Yuki still, not moving, just staring straight into his eyes and pulling his lip back to reveal his fangs. "You think I'm afraid of you?" Yuki laughed.

"Enough!" the leader shouted, grabbing Kyo's forearm, violently digging his nails into the blonde's flesh and dragging him down into his seat hard. "There will be no more bickering amongst ourselves. Kyo, you stop placing the city at risk with your unorthodox habits. I don't care if you run around your wing of the city with the next donor male of your choosing, just don't let the humans of the Club Kamisori know about your sexual habits with the humans. If we are forced to shut down the bar, we will lose a great deal of our blood supply and money, so don't fuck it up."

Kyo looked at Riku with surprise, rarely having heard the ancient man swear at them. His thin face remained calm and he looked around at each of them. "This is a short meeting, my friends, but your behaviors had to be addressed. I do not wish to discuss this with you again, so let us not abuse our power. We have ruled over Chimachi for over a century now, let us not lose our power because of gross misuse of our influence," he said softly. He looked directly at Kyo and smirked a little. "Let us end on that note. Return to your homes. And I believe you, my deviant friend, are to go meet only what I can assume will be your next blood lover."

"Fuck off, Riku," Kyo growled. He stood up and walked towards the door, then turned, "You know, Riku, you are the worst offender of all in my city. Watch yourself."

"Are you threatening me?" 

Kyo grinned as he turned around. "I wouldn't dream of it," he said and walked out of the Council room. He shook his head to clear his mind and glanced at his watch. It was time to go meet up with Shinya again.

His eyes felt heavy yet his body jittered with nervousness and excitement in defiance of his conscience. In fact, his entire body had defied his conscience, bringing him to Club Kamisori in the middle of the night when he needed to sleep. Despite all his efforts, Shinya could not stop thinking about the little blond who so strongly imposed himself as a vampire; his casual demeanor and confidence almost made him believe that Kyo could possibly be a vampire. Shinya hated that thought, he had always been a person of reason and logic, the thought of paranormal creatures was not possible.

The mere fact that he had snuck out to meet a random young man he had just met but a few hours before was bizarre enough, but for him to go knowing fully well what Kyo believed himself to be was even more peculiar. Not only had his brother refused to talk to him for his behavior, but his best friend accused him of being a coward for not talking about his sexuality. How could he help it if he did not want to come out? How devastated would father be to know that he had two gay sons? Shinya could not do that to his father.

"What would a cute little boy like you be doing here so late?" came a gentle voice. Shinya turned and saw a tall, thin man walking towards him. His black hair crowded around his face, the curved edges of his bangs almost going into his eyes, thinning his square, unnaturally pretty face. "Certainly you have school tomorrow."

Shinya bit his lip, not sure if he should talk to the peculiar man. Something did not seem right about his body language. "I am Tsunehito, might I ask what your name is?" he said, sitting down on the couch beside him, his hip right up against Shinya's.

He squirmed, trying to put some sort of distance between his body and the strange man's body. "My name is Shinya," he said quietly, looking at his lap as opposed to at the strangely pretty man. He gave off a heavy air, like something was choking him.

"What a cute name for such a cute little boy," Tsunehito said, moving closer and draping his arm across Shinya's shoulders. "So now, my child, tell me what you're doing here."

"I…I uh—" Shinya began, but the man moved even closer, turning so they were almost face to face and practically atop him.

"Do you believe in vampires?" Tsunehito whispered in his ear provocatively, running a hand down the side of Shinya's face.

"N-n-no," Shinya stuttered, trying to look away from the cold gaze that burned into his mind. 

"Well then, let's see if I can make you a believer—"

"Hirai Tsunehito!" a voice called and the pretty man jumped, slamming his back quickly into his seat and staring in the direction that voice had come from.

Shinya allowed his eyes to follow Tsunehito's gaze and saw Kyo standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and a cigarette between his fingers. The short man's body language was casual and calm, but his jaw was clenched with anger and his eyes were narrowed at Tsunehito. "Is it not enough that you threaten my daughter, Tsunehito? Must you threaten my friends?" Kyo asked as he threw the half finished cigarette out the door and shut it quickly. 

Kyo's footsteps were heavy on the concrete floors as he walked over to them. He paused as he reached Shinya, leaned down, and kissed him on the cheek. Then he stood upright and stared maliciously at Tsunehito. "Listen to me, you continue to play with humans as you do and I can guarantee you that the Council will exile you faster than your mind can come to comprehend. Don't mess with me again, Tsunehito, or it will be your last mistake," he growled.

Tsunehito stood and grinned at Kyo, running his tongue along his fangs. "Now then, Kyo, you must learn to share such yummy little boys with us," he commented slyly and moved past him. "Good night, friend."

Still watching the pretty man carefully, Kyo sat down beside Shinya and forced a smile on his face. Once again, Shinya shifted uncomfortably, but instead of moving away from the strange man, he moved closer. He could not understand why he was so entranced by the little blond, as though the man had control over his movements and thoughts. "I apologize for Tsunehito's behavior, he didn't make you too uncomfortable, now did he?" Kyo asked softly, digging around in his pants pocket for something.

"Uh, it's fine, he just kinda' made me really nervous," Shinya explained. His eyes grew wide as he watched Kyo pull a bag from his pocket, half filled with what he knew was dark green marijuana. "Where the hell would you get that?"

"I know people, this bar has given me a lot of opportunities to meet some great people," Kyo winked as he pulled a black piece from his pocket, a bowl to smoke the weed out of. With a grin, Kyo took out a handful of the weed and leaned forward, placing it on the table in front of him. "Me and you, we're going to smoke all of that by ourselves."

Shinya looked at Kyo, then back at the pot, then once again back at Kyo. "You're kidding me," he said incredulously, his eyes wide with shock. The blond began packing the drug into the bowl.

"Nope, let's have fun with this," Kyo grinned and handed him the bowl and a lighter.

It seemed like they had been sitting there for hours, passing the drug between the two of them. The entire bar was filled with smoke and their loud, irritated coughs from inhaling the thick smoke. Shinya felt as though everything had slowed, his entire body lax and lethargic, his eyes burning and his throat itching as it never had before. He fell back into the cushioning of the couch, shutting his eyes and smiling; he was glad that he had come out that night.

"Your turn Shinya," Kyo said.

"No more, I'm going to puke if I have more of that," he grimaced, cupping his hands over his face and grinning. He peaked through his finger and looked at Kyo, the short man simply grinning right back at him. Kyo set the piece on the table next to the small pile of weed that was left and looked back at Shinya. "What?"

"You're quite the lightweight," he commented. "I've never seen someone's eyes turn as red as yours."

"That's great," Shinya giggled and turned away from Kyo to hide his eyes. He felt himself waving back and forth, but his vision did not follow in the right way, making him feel like he was seeing it before he felt it. 

"Now, now, Shinya, don't turn away from me, I'm having far too much fun to be rejected now," Kyo laughed, grabbing the taller man by the shoulder and turning him gently, but forcefully to look at him. "Do you believe in vampires yet?"

Shinya shook his head and laughed again, reaching out to place his hand on Kyo's shoulder, but missing completely and slapping his arm. He tried again and luckily his heavy hand landed on the blonde's shoulder. "Of course I don't, you weirdo. I have no proof," he said with an irremovable smirk.

"Would you like some?" Kyo asked curiously.

"Sure, babble away."

"I live in a place called Chimachi, a vampire's city, and I am one of its leaders," Kyo explained.

"Where is this city?" Shinya asked, his face still taught with a grin, but falling slightly.

"Well, it's not necessarily a city as it is a very large mansion," Kyo explained. "The old Kokonotsu home, the one everyone thinks looks nasty and run down, well the inside is magnificent. Around a hundred vampires live there. It's our city."

"That's fucking bull shit and you know it, no one lives in there," Shinya said, leaning forward and back, trying to catch up with his mind and vision but unable to balance the two. "You're just weird, not a vampire. Vampires are not real. I saw you out in the sunlight."

Kyo laughed loudly. "This isn't some kind of joke, dearest Shinya, I am completely serious, and as a matter of fact, tonight is the night I claim my city back," he whispered seductively, a grin in his eyes. "I formed Chimachi over a century ago, our little safe haven. All the vampires in the city crawled up from the disgusting places they had hidden for so long and became a civilized people once again. Our people faded into a myth and we assimilated into your culture. However, one asshole in the bunch named Riku wanted control of the city, thinking he could manage it better than I could. I put my hard earned money into that place and he fucked it up. I made him, and he betrayed me with three others.

"They destroyed my most devoted followers, trashed the bar, and nearly killed me for control of the mansion. Those bastards got it too, so now we all sit on a Council and decide the matters of the city. I know what is best for our race, we have to blend in and accept the help of believing humans, but the rest of those dumb-fucks want to stay isolated."

"So…how are you supposed to get your city back?" Shinya asked, not even considering his doubts as he listened intently to Kyo's story. Maybe it was the weed, but he found himself enthralled by Kyo's soft yet vengeful words that his previous opinion mattered not.

Kyo leaned in closer with a grin, he pressed his lips to Shinya's ear. "I'm going to kill Riku tonight, I'm going to rip out his heart and take his seat at the head of the Council," he whispered, flicking his tongue out against Shinya's ear. "And I want you to help me."

Shinya pulled away for a moment and stared at the young man, searching his face and eyes for some sort of humor, something that would give away that he was in no way serious. "I…can't help you murder someone," he said wide-eyed.

"You can, and you will. I have looked over and over to find someone with the strength and will to help me take that bastard down, and now that you have appeared in my life, you are the one who can help me," he said softly, running his fingers down the taller man's cheek. "I need your help."

"No, I won't help you murder—"

Kyo grabbed him gently by the throat and smiled. "You will become my next blood lover and I will make you help me," he grinned. 

"What's a—"

"Let me show you," Kyo bit his wrist, his fangs tearing into his own flesh and spurting dark red liquid from beneath his mouth. He moved his hand from Shinya's neck to squeeze his arm below the wound, making more blood flow freely from the puncture wounds. "Open your mouth."

"What? No way," Shinya said in disgust, his stomach churning as it had when he drank blood previously that day.

Kyo jumped atop him, straddling his chest and holding him down with the sheer weigh of his muscular body. "Get off of me, that's disgusting!" Shinya cried, flailing his arms to try and punch the blond. Kyo moved up, placing his weight into his knees atop Shinya's shoulder, making him cry out in pain. "Stop!"

"Open your mouth!" Kyo laughed loudly, as though he were playing a game. He thrust his bloodied wrist forward, catching Shinya's open mouth and forced his wound into the young man's mouth, squeezing the blood into his mouth.

Shinya grimaced and tried to block the blood from entering his throat with his tongue, but as the blood began to flow into his mouth and hit his tongue, something about the taste was intoxicating. It did not taste like real human blood, it was sweet, almost like a kind of candy. He relaxed his mouth and allowed the liquid to flow into his mouth and down his throat, the pain in his shoulders fading and his entire body going limp. He could not explain what was happening to him, why the blood tasted so good or why he was so willing to consume it.

Kyo pulled his wrist away and he smiled at the bloodied lips on Shinya's face, his eyes half-lidded. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the young man's neck, smirking before he relaxed his jaw and opened his mouth. "Wait—" Shinya's body suddenly tensed and grabbed his shoulders. The little blond bit down hard and Shinya cried out in pain, digging his nails into his flesh.

He felt a burning pain race from his neck up to his head, making his face grow hot. Kyo's tongue flicked against the bleeding puncture wounds as if beckoning the blood to flow into him faster. Shinya arched his back, trying to pulling his neck further down away from the malicious man atop him, almost wishing he could sink into the cushions he lie upon. "Stop—" Shinya groaned, digging his nails deeper into Kyo's bony shoulders. "Please…" 

Something did not feel right, the room was spinning and he felt like he was falling through a black hole with an intense pressure on him, that pressure being Kyo's body. His face and hands began to go numb, his legs falling slack and relaxed. His hold on the little blonde faltered and he let go, his hands falling to his sides as he shut his eyes. Kyo was going to kill him; for some reason that thought did not phase him nor bother him. Perhaps it was true…perhaps Kyo really was a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's kinda' cute," Tsuki said, leaning over the back of the couch and looking down at Shinya's motionless body. "Kinda' scrawny to be a blood lover though. You sure he even has enough blood in him to keep you fed?"

Kyo took a drag from his cigarette at grinned at her. "Didn't I tell you to get to bed hours ago?" he asked with a laugh, tapping the end of the cigarette against the edge of the ash trash. He looked at Shinya, waiting still for him to wake up; he supposed the mixture of weed and having his blood drained was keeping him down and out, but Kyo had never known anyone to sleep as long as he was sleeping.

"Yes, but you know I'm on your schedule of sleep," Tsuki said, walking around the couch Shinya lay on and moving over to the love seat Kyo sat at. She plopped down and grabbed a cigarette from the pack on the coffee table before them.

"Did I say you could have one?" he asked, snatching the pack and shoving it in his pocket.

"Oh, don't act like you don't take mine all the time," she rolled her eyes and gripped the cigarette gently between her teeth as she lit it.

"That is because my not-of-legal-age daughter should not be smoking anyway," Kyo said, hiding the smile that was begging to spread across his face. He and his daughter had such a strange relationship. She was almost like a sister to him, nothing like a child at all.

"Dad, are you really going to bitch at me about my smoking when you go through almost two packs a day?" she asked, blowing the bluish gray smoke directly in his face.

His eyes narrowed and he waved his hand to clear the hazy smoke from his view. "You forget that I don't really need my lungs, so I can tar them up all I want. You, however, need those," he smiled at the frown on her face.

"Oh yeah, rub that immortality thing in my face again why don't you?" she said sarcastically and took a drag from her cigarette. She pointed to Shinya. "So that one, how long do you think he'll last? Because getting rid of Kisaki's body was such a pain in the ass, I just wanna know when I should break out the bleach and black garbage bags."

Kyo looked at Shinya for a moment, observing the delicate yet masculine features on his face. He bit the inside of his lower lip and looked back at his daughter. "I have the feeling this one is going to be around for a while," he said, nodding to himself as though reassuring himself of his own words. "The others, they always had something about them that I could tell they wouldn't last very long. But him, he's very unique, very special. I must say I am quite the lucky man to have found him."

"He doesn't even believe in your kind," Tsuki added.

"I think he does now, after draining him a bit and explaining Chimachi to him, I think he is slowly getting it, somewhere in the unconscious he is swimming in right now," Kyo said, ashing his cigarette and resting it against the glass groove in the ash tray. "What do you think of him?"

"Well, he did throw up after I made him a drink," she said, the look on her face stuck between a smile and a frown awkwardly. "That's kinda' weird, and he is very timid and shy. You always have boisterous and flamboyant blood lovers, he is the opposite."

"Well, change is refreshing," he said. He grabbed his cigarette and took a long drag, breathing out the smoke slowly and watching it twist and bend in the air. "I'm going to take the city back soon."

Tsuki's eyes widened and her mouth opened wide in shock. She swallowed hard and took a long drag from her cigarette as well; her left foot began to tap nervously. "Dad, no—" she began.

"Hear me out," he said, holding up his hand to silence her. "I'm going to go about this carefully and skillfully, I'm not running into it headlong like a fool. That is why I got rid of Kisaki and got this new boy, I feared he was too integrated into the vampire society and could easily betray me and a moment's notice. This boy will be too new and too frightened to the city and its ways to say anything of my plan to those on the council. I was to begin the strike against them tonight, but I cannot. I am too weak, and my new blood lover is too weak."

"Please, Dad, don't risk it," Tsuki shook her head, her throat visibly tightening. She was trying to control her emotions as Kyo had taught her, to control herself like a vampire instead of a human.

It was a common misconception that vampires felt nothing, whereas they just experienced emotions differently. Emotions were harder to bring to the surface and felt intensely in physical manifestations—usually painful and suffered in silence. To show pain was weakness and therefore showing the pain caused by emotions was weakness. For a vampire to outwardly show emotion meant that they were experiencing it intensely.

"Tsuki, you musn't worry about me," he said in a comforting tone. "I will be fine, I have a lot more experience and am much stronger than I once was. You will not lose me to those men."

"But what if I do? Then who will be my family? You are all that I have," she said softly, looking down at the ember of her cigarette. "I still remember the day you got me…I cannot lose you, for I have nothing to return to."

Kyo sighed and took a drag from his cigarette. He never quit understood how Tsuki felt about her adoption or her upbringing within a vampire society. She was smart, fast, witty, and was like a vampire in every sense of the word expect for her feeding habits. It had not been her choice to be a part of his world—there was the chance that she could hate him for what he had done. He did not know.

"You have nothing to fear, Tsuki, everything will come together eventually. Right now I am concerned with my health and the young boy laying on my couch," he said gently. "I will not move against them for a few days, so please calm yourself and relax, and do not fear that the Devil will come to reclaim me."

Tsuki smiled at that comment. "What would the Devil want with you anyway? You're too evil for him," she said, taking a final drag of her cigarette and putting it out in the ash tray. She cracked her neck from side to side and got up slowly. "I'm going to bed, there is an exam tomorrow and I'll need to get to bed if I want to be up and out before the sun rises. You keep the new boy under control and quiet, okay? I don't want to woken up by screaming or crying or moaning or anything."

Kyo laughed and smiled at her. "I'll see what I can do," he said. Tsuki leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"'Night, Dad," she said as she moved towards the stairs.

"Good night, Tsuki-chan," he called as she walked up the stairs. He smiled faintly to himself, pleased that she had turned out so well. He had done a good job of raising her, and she had not been corrupted by neither humans nor vampires. She was perfectly in between. He was proud of that fact.

He got up and moved over to Shinya, sitting down on the arm rest of the couch and stroking the boy's hair. A small groan came from him and he moved into Kyo's touch, as though he were enjoying it in his subconscious. How cute, Kyo thought. He ran his cold finger tips over Shinya's cheeks, drawing another small moan from him and he stirred, his brow bunching and then relaxing. He was slowly waking up.

Kyo did not want to rush him, but he most certainly was an impatient man and did not want to wait until dawn for the boy to wake up from his nap. He gently shook his shoulder. "Shinya, it is time to wake up my dear boy," he said softly into his ear.

With a smile, he shut his eyes and imagined the sleeping boy. He focused his thoughts and pushed them towards Shinya, visualizing the thoughts as a mist flowing into Shinya's head. _Wake up._

The young man bolted up, his eyes wide and his hand jumping up to clutch his chest. Kyo heard his heart racing as though he had just had a nightmare, a look of sheer panic on his face. His chest heaved up and down, his adrenaline having been tapped and flowing widely throughout his body. Shinya looked at him and jumped back, slamming hard into the back of the couch and bringing his feet up beneath him.

"Don't be scared," Kyo said softly, reaching out to take his hand.

"Stay away from me!" he said loudly, though the force in his voice was weak and distant, as though there was no meaning behind the words. He scrambled up, grabbing the top of the couch and practically falling over it, hitting the ground with a loud thud. He pulled himself back on his hands, his eyes wide and his mouth agape as though he were silently yelling.

"Oh goodness," Kyo sighed and walked around the couch. He was used to playing the game. The initial fear in all his blood lovers had been apparent, but not as much as Shinya was displaying at the moment. After all, he had just discovered the vampire world and found out it was real. The trepidation would be great for quite some time.

"Stay away from me," Shinya repeated in a meek voice, his eyes beginning to water. One hand went to his neck where Kyo had bit him, touching the four puncture wounds and the hickey left from when he had been bitten. He grimaced and quickly put his hand down, staring at Kyo and shaking.

"Are you afraid of me?" Kyo asked, taking slow steps toward Shinya. He knew he looked even more frightening from the way he was approaching Shinya, but that was what he wanted. Fear made people do silly things, and he was hoping to scare Shinya into doing something that he wanted.

Shinya did not answer, he only stared at him. Kyo knelt down in front of him and smirked at the young man, hearing his heart beat speed up with each passing second. The blood rushing through his veins was moving as such a pace it reminded him of rapids. "Do not be frightened, dear boy, you weren't afraid of me back at the club," he said, cupping Shinya's chin in one hand so he would not look away.

"You…you bit me," Shinya finally said, sounding perplexed by the action.

"Yes, yes I did," Kyo said with a chuckle. He felt like he was talking to a child. "You passed out so I brought you home with me. Tsuki even cleaned you up a bit because you were bleeding on the couch."

"Tsuki…" Shinya said blankly, his eyes still fixed on Kyo's eyes and unable to look away from his piercing gaze. It was such a simple advantage vampires had over the humans, their hypnotic eyes. Kyo was of the few left who still utilized the trait.

"My daughter, the girl from the bar," Kyo explained. He shut his eyes and visualized the mist again. _Go, sit down on the couch. Calm yourself, but not too much. We are going to talk, my new love._ He let go of Shinya's chin and a look of confusion and frustration came over his delicate face. His legs shook as he stood up and his movements were slow and rigid, as though he were trying to convince his body to stop moving but unable to.

He sat down and leaning back into the plush leather couch. His breathing slowed and Kyo listened carefully until his heart beat evened out to a regular pace before moving over to the couch and sitting near him; he left enough space to make Shinya feel a bit more comfortable about the situation. "What are you doing to me?" Shinya asked calmly, his face relaxed and his jaw relaxed, revealing a saddened and at the same time desperate look.

"Suggesting to you what to do," Kyo said simply, pulling the pack of cigarettes from his pocket and pulling one out. He placed it between his lips and dug his lighter out of his other pocket.

"I can hear your voice in my head, telling me what to do," Shinya said, his eyes moving down to his lap and refusing to look at Kyo.

"Don't worry, it isn't mind control or anything, just careful suggestions," Kyo said, lighting his cigarette. "We are bonded now, for the most part anyway. That is how we can communicate. You'll get used to it eventually, everyone does."

Shinya continued to stare down at his lap. "Are you still frightened?" Kyo asked.

"Yes," he said softly. His eyes widened for a moment before relaxing, obviously he had not wanted to say that.

"Don't be, you were perfectly comfortable with me before and knew I was a vampire then too, don't act so strange," Kyo said, knowing full well why he was so frightened.

"I didn't believe…in you," he said, seeming stuck on each word as he said it. He finally looked up at Kyo, his eyes bloodshot and teary. "Are you going to kill me?"

Kyo laughed, taken aback by the statement. He had never been asked such a thing by one of his blood lovers. Then again, he had never taken one in such a forceful manner. All the ones he had had previously knew what purpose they would serve and who he was. Shinya was not at all prepared for the world he had just stepped into.

And some part of that just tickled Kyo's funny bone inside and out.

"No, I am not going to kill you," Kyo shook his head as his laughter faded. "You are to be my blood lover, and I your master. It is a very simple yet paradoxically complex relationship. It will take getting used to, of course, but I think that we will work quite well together, my dear boy."

"What is a blood lover?" Shinya asked, his hand moving up to his neck again.

"It is sort of like what I have running at the club, only on tap," he smiled. "You are to be my source of food, constant and refilling, as opposed to donor blood, which runs out. I will be very cautious when it comes to feeding as not to harm you or leave you with too little blood, and I expect you to observe the same caution when feeding from me."

Shinya gulped. "From you?" he asked.

Kyo nodded, taking a drag off his cigarette and flashing the puncture wounds he had inflicted on himself previously. "A blood lover, once fully made, can only be nourished by his master's blood. You can still eat human food, but it will not feed you. You are to live off of me, and I off of you. It's sort of romantic, isn't it?" he smirked. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a pocket knife. He withdrew the blade and set his cigarette down in the ashtray. "You are most of the way to being my blood lover, the only thing left is the traditional vampiric contract. A blood binding. This means the world to those in my culture, and this will seal you as mine."

Shinya stared at the blade, his lower lip quivering.

"I will not influence your decision with my thoughts, this is your choice alone. You can be my blood lover or you can go on with your life, but you will die of starvation in the next few weeks. You can live in my world, with the rules of the vampires, and I will shower you with all that you could ever want and more. Or you can go home, pretend we do not exist, and fade away with your family. The choice is yours," Kyo said, waving the knife back and forth.

He watched Shinya's face grow very pale and his body tensed. He was confused, lost and uncertain of everything that had just taken place. And the threat of death—he had to admit to himself that that was an awfully nice tough. In all truths, if Shinya got up and walked away the affects of vampiric blood would send him into a drug-like withdrawal for a few days and he would be fine.

But he did not know that.

"I'll do it," Shinya finally said, holding out his palm face up, his entire arm shaking.

Kyo smiled and a part of him jumped with excitement. He ran the blade over his palm and then quickly over Shinya's; he drew his hand back for a moment, groaning from the surprise and the pain. "Place your hand to mine, wound to wound. You're going to feel a bit of…burning, but you'll be fine when it wears off."

Shaking, Shinya placed his hand to Kyo, staring at the blood drip down his arm. His face tensed up again and eyes began to water profusely. "It hurts…" he moaned, growing silent for a moment before screaming out in pain. Kyo grabbed Shinya's hand and held it to his in case he fell back or passed out. Mixing human blood and vampiric blood was said to burn like acid in one's veins.

Kyo smiled as Shinya screamed louder, his body writhing and shaking uncontrollably. It was official. He had his servant.

Chimachi would soon be his.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinya bolted up, gasping and his hand going to his neck immediately, looking around wildly for the insane young man who had bitten him. He sighed, realizing he was safe in his room, in his bed. He lay back down slowly and stared up at the ceiling, unable to believe the kind of dream he had just had. It was so vivid, so real, everything about it was terrifyingly real that he could almost still feel the pain of that last bit…his blood mixing with the vampire's.

How had he let Kyo get to him like that? The little man was so convincing when he had been to the blood bar, it must have just snuck into his dreams. Maybe it was an internal warning from his mind, something in his subconscious telling him 'Hey, going to see this guy is not such a great idea'. Good thing, he must have fallen asleep before it was time for him to go visit the man.

Why had he been so inclined to see him? Maybe he was just one of those guys, the kind that just attracted everyone to them. And God! How frustrating it was that he wasted his first kiss on him! Well, he wasn't really at fault there, Kyo had kissed him. Still…he was waiting for someone that he had actually liked, not some random creepy guy who filed down his teeth.

A knock came at his door. "Shinya, come on! We're gonna be late for school," came his brother's voice through the door.

"Comin'," he groaned, sitting back up and rubbing his eyes to clear the sleepy haze from them. He stretched his arms above his head and rolled his neck, trying to loosen up his body. He walked passed the mirror, grabbing his uniform and putting it on as quickly as he could. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and opened the door, seeing Die standing there with an impatient look on his face.

"For the first time in three years, I'm up for school before you are," he said, shaking his head. "It's almost shameful."

Shinya shrugged. "I'm not feeling well," he said, lowering his head as he recalled the look on Die's face when he had been caught beneath the mysterious man in the bar. "Let's get going."

"Right," Die nodded and pulled out his car keys. He began walking towards the front door and turned around, walking backwards. "So you're still coming to the bar today, right? You said you would."

Shinya was caught off guard. He was hoping to avoid that subject all together. "Uh, I don't think so," he said, opening the door for his brother and trying to avoid his brother's eyes. He moved out to the car in the driveway and grabbed the handle, tugging on it. All he wanted to do was get into the car and avoid the subject of the bar and Nishimura Kyo all together. It was locked.

"Why not?" Die asked, clicking the small remote to unlock the car as he walked around to the driver's side.

Shinya sat down in the passenger seat and put on his seat belt, shifting uncomfortably as his brother eyed him oddly. "I just don't feel comfortable there, it's too strange and foreign for my liking," he shook his head and stared straight ahead of him at the road as Die drove. "It's creepy.

"Aw, but Kyo seemed to take such a liking to you. He wants you to come back, and there is a common saying that 'Nishimura gets what Nishimura wants'," Die laughed. He then fell quickly silent and glanced at Shinya a few time, his expression a mixture of concern and confusion. "Shin?"

"Yeah?" he looked at his brother, thrown off by the expression on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" he asked, looking quickly back towards the road and appeared as though he were concentrating on it intently. Shinya knew he was doing the same thing he did, trying to avoid eye contact in uncomfortable situations.

"I—I don't know," Shinya sighed and stared downwards at his backpack. He felt his face turning red and his grip tightened on his bag, trying to do everything but look at the probable judgmental eyes of his brother.

"You know you could have come to me about anything," Die began. "I mean, you don't have to be embarrassed about that sort of thing with me. You could have trusted in me. Really, you could have."

Shinya sighed. It was so hard to hear his brother talk that way, as though he was hurt. He knew very well that he could have gone to his brother about it, Die being as gay as they get, but he could not do it. He could not admit to him about his own sexuality, it was like he himself was ashamed that the only two boys in the family were gay. He could not let his dad find out about it—he was so torn apart when Die came out of the closet and began openly dating Toshiya. Shinya could not break his dad's heart like that.

"I'm sorry, I just…I wasn't ready. What happened yesterday…I didn't want that to happen, he just kinda' jumped on me," he sighed. "I just thought he was really nice, I didn't think he was gay or anything. And the next thing I know…he was on top of me. It really threw me off guard…"

Die nodded and looked at Shinya. "Well, I won't tell Dad or anyone at school, don't worry. It's just, Toshiya and I were really surprised, and I think Kaoru was really hurt by what he had seen. I mean, you guys have been best friends forever and seeing his best friend making out with another dude is kinda' hard on a friendship, you know?" he explained. "I won't push the issue, but I think you should talk to Kaoru today about what happened at the bar. And I think you should come with us to the bar again."

Shinya smirked, trying to pull himself out of the slump he had just mentally put himself in. "You just want me to go with you again so you can get in the 'in crowd' with that creepy guy," he said half-jokingly.

"Maybe," Die said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He placed one between his lips and pulled out his lighter, lighting it as he flipped open the lid of it. He puffed a few times to light the cigarette and flipped the lid closed over the open flame. "So, what happened to your hand?"

"Huh?" Shinya looked down at his hand and saw a deep gash down his palm. "I…I'm not sure. I think I cut it on accident last night, you know, one of those weird things that happens in your sleep."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. This one time I woke up with my socks on my hands and face the foot of the bed," Die laughed.

"Yeah," Shinya said softly, staring down at the gash and stroking it with his other hand. In his dream, Kyo had cut him with a knife to form a contract… No, this was the real world, not the crazy world of the vampire enthusiasts. He must have done something silly in his sleep, simple as that. Nothing to worry about.

Die pulled into the school parking lot and looked around. "This is fucking ridiculous. No matter what time you get here, some asshole is always in your spot. It's like they watch you or some bullshit," he said. He pulled into the nearest open spot and turned off the car.

Die reached in back to grab his backpack and pulled it between the two front seats. He paused and cocked his head to the side, moving Shinya's hair to the side and furring his brow. "What happened here?" he asked, touching the area.

Shinya flinched. "What are you talking about?" he asked, pulling down the mirror and scooting up in his seat to get a look at the sensitive spot. There were four puncture wounds, surrounding by purplish and red speckling, like he had a hickey around the area. He froze. Again, the vivid dream popped into his head and he looked at Die, searching quickly for something to say. "There were some spiders in my room last night, and I think I'm having a small allergic reaction to their bites."

Die stared at him for a while, as if he was trying to see through him into his mind. "Those must have been some big ass spiders," he said.

"They were, I'm surprised you didn't hear me yelling for Dad to come kill them," Shinya faked a laugh and a grin and got out of the car, pressing his forehead to the cool metal of roof. What happened to him? Was all of that real? Was it a memory and not a dream? Or was he just experiencing a strange set of events.

His stomach growled and he shut his eyes. He had skipped breakfast and now he would not get anything to eat until lunch. Great.

He walked with Die up to the building and stood in front of the doors, waiting for Toshiya and Kaoru like they did every day. There was an awkward silence between them, like Die wanted to say something but not over step the bounds that Shinya was used to; Shinya hardly noticed the awkwardness, unable to process why his hand was injured and he had the strange marks on his neck.

Surely it was a bug or spider or something and the reaction of the poison was causing the speckling of his skin. That was it. He had not been bitten by the crazy man nor had he had his hand cut open for the purpose of a blood contract. It was all a coincidence coinciding with his awkward dream.

"Hey, sexy boy, how much?" came a familiar voice, followed by an all too familiar laugh.

"More than you can afford," Die said to Toshiya as he walked over to them. He gave him a quick hug, looking around and making sure no one was giving them strange looks. Despite their open relationship outside of school, they had to pretend they were just friends inside of the school. Their area was not known for wide spread acceptance of homosexual relationships.

The three of them were suddenly thrown off guard as a motorcycle came roaring up to the school, right in front of them. There was a shorter man driving and awkwardly thin young woman riding on the back in the school uniform. She stepped off the back of the bike and took off her helmet, shaking her hair out of her face.

"Is that…Tsuki?" Toshiya asked slowly, staring at the girl.

"Yeah, I think it is," Die said in disbelief. "I didn't know she went to our school."

"Neither did I," Toshiya said.

Shinya simply stared at her, remembering her voice vaguely from his dream. Something was not right about that girl, there was something twisted and strange.

"Hey, Tsuki," called the man on the motor cycle, feeling his pocket as she placed the helmet securely onto the back of the motorcycle.

"Yeah?" she looked at him, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

The man reached up and took off his helmet, running his fingers through his hair as he placed his helmet with hers. "You took my cigarettes," he said, holding his hand out.

"Holy shit fucking balls!" Die exclaimed, looking wide eyed at Shinya and Toshiya. He looked to the side and saw Kaoru, having stopped mid-stride to stare at the blond haired man. "That's Nishimura Kyo!"

"I know…" Shinya said, staring ahead at him in awe. There the insane man was, giving what he thought was Kyo's maid, a ride to school. The man from his vivid dream…

His heart jumped up into his throat, making him feel nauseas.

"Come on, can't I keep this pack? I don't get paid til this afternoon and I'm out," she said, pulling the pack of cigarettes out of her backpack.

"You need to learn the value of a yen, missy," he said, grabbing the pack from her and pulling out a cigarette. "Light me."

She pulled out a lighter and lit his cigarette, rolling her eyes. "You're an ass," she said.

"I love you too, sweetie," he said with a grin, taking a drag and handing the cigarette to her. "Puff, puff, pass."

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kaoru asked, running up to them.

"I have no clue," Die shook his head.

"Hey, don't get your slobber on the cigarette," Kyo snatched the cigarette from Tsuki and took a drag. "Now, get to class, I'm sure you still have some homework to do. God knows you didn't do it last night."

"Whatever, that was your fault anyway," she grabbed the cigarette and took another drag before handing it back. She kissed him on the cheek. "Love you, Dad. Behave yourself."

"Love you too, and right back at ya," he laughed. He watched Tsuki go into the building and then looked right at Shinya with smile.

Shinya froze, unsure of what to do.

"Hey you four, come here," he called, waving his hand to motion them over.

"Holy shit," Die mumbled, looking at Toshiya and Kaoru uncertainly.

"Come on," Toshiya grabbed Die's arm and pulled him towards Kyo. "You too, Shinya, he said four, not three."

Shinya took in a deep breath and stayed behind Toshiya and Die, trying to hide behind them and remain unnoticed. A bad feeling gripped him in the pit of his stomach, knowing that just approaching the man was a bad idea. Yet he could not help himself, something made him move forward instead of running—like there was a string attached to him and someone was pulling on it ever-so gently.

"I remember you boys from the bar," Kyo said. "You three have been coming around for a while now, and Shinya came by yesterday. I would like to have you guys come to the bar after school today, because you guys are getting free drinks for the night. As a show of my appreciation."

"Really? Well, that would be an honor, Nishimura-sama," Die said, bowing slightly to show his appreciation.

Kyo laughed. "Just call me Kyo, everyone does. If you see my daughter, tell her I said to stay awake in class today," Kyo said, placing the cigarette in his mouth and revving up the engine on his motorcycle. "And Shinya, I expect to see you today at the bar with your brother and his friends. It simply would not be a wondrous get-together without you."

They watched in astonishment as he zoomed off on his motor cycle, turning at the corner and speeding off at a dangerously fast speed. Die and Toshiya glanced at each other and then to Shinya and Kaoru. "Fucking awesome," Die said, high fiving Kaoru.

"Definitely," he said.

The bell rang, sounding the five minute time limit they had to get to class. As his brother, Toshiya, and Kaoru took off to go to class, Shinya stood there, staring at the spot that Kyo had been at and wondered to himself…

Was it really a dream?

* * * * *

Shinya sighed, staring down at his tray of food from the cafeteria and finding it all repulsive. He was so hungry that he was getting dizzy and losing his vision every time he stood up, yet every time he thought about eating his food he felt even sicker to his stomach than he did before. Maybe he had the flu?

He picked up his sandwich and brought it to his mouth…then he put it down. He could not eat. There was something wrong with him.

"You know you can't really eat people food, right?" came a voice from behind him.

He jumped, turning around and seeing Tsuki standing behind him with a tray of food and a thermos. She sat down next to him and unscrewed the cap on her thermos, taking a drink from it. "You want some?" she offered.

"What is it?" Shinya asked, trying to peer into the metal container.

"Blood and vodka," she said, taking another drink.

Shinya swallowed hard, looking at her in confusion. "Are you a--?" he began.

"A vampire? No. But people assume I am because I work at the bar and I'm close with Nishimura Kyo. Truth is, he's just my dad, nothin' special," she said. She then laughed. "You know, I've had people ask me if he is my lover. Gross huh? That's my dad!"

Shinya just stared at her, unsure of how to respond. Was she as deluded as Kyo was? There was no way he could be her dad, they seemed as though they were the same age. He looked back down at his food, poking it around on his lunch tray and wishing he could bring himself to eat it. "How is Kyo your dad is you're both the same age?" he finally asked, trying to take his mind off of his growling stomach.

"He adopted me…kinda'. Truth is, when I was five, he broke into my house and killed my real family and took me in as his own kid. I guess he saw me on the street and thought I would make a good daughter," she shrugged. "Honestly, he is a hell of a lot better parent than my old parents were, so I really like it. It's a distant memory, I barely remember it myself. And he is the one I see as my dad."

Shinya stared at her in disbelief. There was no way that was true, and even if it was, how was she not angry with him for murdering her family? How could she be so nonchalant about it and not care? He picked up his sandwich and took a bite out of it, chewing it quickly and swallowing it. There. He finally got some food in his stomach.

Suddenly, his stomach churned and he got up, running over to a trash can as the stomach acid and sandwich bits came spewing forth out of his mouth. He gasped and tried to catch his breath, his nose burning as stomach acid leaked out of it into the trash can.

Tsuki appeared next to him and handed him a napkin. "Told you that you couldn't eat people food," she said.

Shinya wiped his nose and mouth, looking up to say something to her, but she was gone.

* * * * *

Blinking repeatedly, he stared down at his desk, his vision fading in and out of focus. He was dizzy even sitting down, his throat burned as it yearned for moisture, and his stomach was growling painfully, filling his chest with a burning feeling. His palms were sweating and his body was breaking out into spasms. He felt like he was dying.

The bell rang and he stood up, trying to steady himself by grabbing his desk and making sure he could feel the ground beneath him. He felt as though he were floating to the parking lot, each step confusing him as he had no recollection of the previous one or how he did it.

What was happening to him?

He finally made it the car and leaned against it, closing his eyes and just wanting to fall asleep where he stood. "Shin, are you okay?" Die asked from a distance.

"Yeah, I'm okay…just…ill," he said, climbing into the car when he heard it unlock. He leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes, feeling as though he were on a rollercoaster.

"I'll take you home before we go to Club Kamisori," Die said.

Kaoru and Toshiya finally showed up, climbing into the backseat and talking between them. Shinya lurched forward, feeling as though his body were being pulled by that invisible string again. His eyes opened as a voice echoed in his head. _You need me. Come to the bar, don't go home. You feel ill because you have not had a good meal. Come to the bar, dearest Shinya. Come see me_.

"I'll just…go to the bar with you guys and lay down there," Shinya said, swaying his seat as though he were in a daze. That voice, the voice that was controlling him in his dream. What was happening?

He stumbled into the bar, his vision fading and coming back every couple of seconds. Shinya did not want to go into the bar, he wanted to do anything but go into the bar and have to deal with the strange people and Tsuki and Kyo.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, Shin?" Die asked, moving forward to help him.

"I…" Shinya felt himself begin to fall back, as though he were in slow motion and watching the world slowly turn upside down. Suddenly, it stopped, and a strong arm came across his back to support him up.

"I've got him, no worries boys," came the distinct voice Kyo. "Tsuki, remember, free whatever for Die, Kaoru, and Toshiya."

Shinya felt the ground return beneath his feet and he looked at Kyo, his eyes rolling around wildly as he tried to focus them. He knew the awkward man was going to try to take advantage of him, to hurt him or do some other strange things to him. "Don't…don't touch me," he groaned as Kyo led him towards a curtained room.

_Don't speak that way to your owner._ That voice was in his head again. Kyo set him down on the couch and Shinya's body practically sunk into the cushions. He was unable to hold even his head up, let alone the rest of his body. "What did you do to me?" Shinya asked, another hot flash taking over his body and making him sweat even more. "Am I dying?"

"Yeah," Kyo said casually, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "But I have the antidote for your sickness." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the same pocket knife from before.

"Are you going to cut me?" he asked, dazed as confused.

"Nope, I explained this all to you last night. You drink from me to stay alive, remember?" he reminded him. He held the cigarette between his teeth and cut his wrist.

Shinya's stomach growled as he watched the blood rise to the surface of the wound. His eyes suddenly focused and he stared at the blood, his mouth watering and all his signs of hunger become even more apparent. Why was he feeling this way towards the blood? Then he heard Kyo's voice. _Drink._ He tried to pull his body back, his mind screaming out against his urges.

"I don't want to—" his words were stifled as his lips connected with the wound, the sweet, sugary tasting blood becoming his only concern. He sucked at the wound, uncertainly and slow, looking up at Kyo for reassurances. Shinya wanted to pull away, to spit out the blood and be repulsed by his own actions, but he felt like he needed it…like he wanted it.

"You're cute, trying to resist all the way," Kyo said, stroking his hair with one hand and holding his cigarette in the other. He groaned and smiled down at the teenager. "You have a very soft tongue, I wonder where else that softness can be felt."

Shinya's cheeks turned red, but he continued to suckle at the mouth of the wound, enjoying every moment of it. His body was becoming stable, the sweating and the dizziness fading. He felt like himself again. But something else was happening, and he could not quite place his finger on it.

He pulled away, wiping his mouth and looking at Kyo. "Well, I must say that you are the first non-vampire I've seen that happen to," Kyo said, pointing to his lap.

Shinya looked down horrified to see that he was hard and bulging out of his pants. He placed his hand in his lap and looked away from Kyo. Why had that happened? He did not feel turned on at all by drinking the blood, which in itself was a disgusting act. "Last night…that wasn't a dream, was it?" he asked slowly, refusing to look at Kyo.

"Nope, sorry, but that whole first time thing can seem like a dream," Kyo said. He then pointed to Shinya's crotch. "Don't be embarrassed about that, it happens to all vampires. Now, come closer so I can feed. I've been quite hungry all day long and I must say your blood is by far the most exquisite I've had in all my years of existence."

His eyes widened at Kyo and he looked down, unsure of what to do. Kyo rolled his eyes and grabbed Shinya, pulling him close with an incredible amount of force. Shinya shuddered and tried for a moment to squirm away, but knew he would be unable to. Kyo licked his neck. "Don't worry, it gets better over time. A lot of blood lovers actually learn to enjoy this feeling, it turns them on," he whispered into Shinya's ear, scraping his fang gently over his earlobe and drawing another shudder from him. "And trust me, I'm going to look forward to the day you get turned on by the feeling of teeth beneath your skin."

Shinya shuddered, but not out of discomfort. It was something else—arousal. Something about Kyo was making him horny, making him want to give himself up the strange man. Kyo bit down and he cried out, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to keep himself from pulling away; he did not even want to imagine the damage it would cause. Then, without realizing it, a soft moan escaped his lips. Despite the pain…it felt good.


	5. Chapter 5

Shinya moaned, clutching the back of Kyo's shirt as his eyes rolled up in to his head. The mixture of pleasure and pain was confusing. He wanted to pull away, but the butterflies in his stomach made him want to stay. Kyo's tongue lapped at the blood flowing freely from his neck, sucking it on occasion when the blood flow began to slow down.

"Kyo…" he gasped, unsure of what to do. There was a vampire feeding off of him! What was he supposed to do?

_Yes_? Shinya heard Kyo's voice in his head.

"It hurts," he groaned. The pleasure was quickly fading and pure pain replaced it. His neck burned and his fingertips were tingling. He cried out, digging his nails into Kyo's back through the thin cotton fabric of his shirt. "Stop."

Kyo suddenly pulled back, blood smeared down his chin. He raised an eyebrow at Shinya and smiled like a demon. "You want me to stop?" he asked, his voice sounding almost apologetic. Shinya nodded, his head feeling as though it weighed a ton. He was dizzy again, his erection was gone. He was tired. "That's cute."

The blond lunged forward, biting into his neck again at a different spot. Shinya screamed. The pain was beyond anything he had felt before. Why did it hurt? He twisted his body, trying to pull away. Kyo held his shoulders against the back of the couch and sucked hard at his neck. _Don't fight me_, he heard Kyo in his head again.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Shinya cried. He grabbed a fistful of Kyo's hair and tugged hard away from him. His heart was pounding and his entire body tensed. It made the bite hurt even more than it already did. "Stop!"

Kyo pulled back, jumping off the couch and staring down at Shinya. His eyes were narrow and cold, his jaw tight. The rest of his face was flat, showing no emotions. Shinya placed a hand over his bloodied neck, his eyes beginning to blur as his tears formed. "Please—"

The next thing he knew, he was lying on his side, his face burning. He was stunned. Kyo had slapped him, hard, in the face. His whole body was frozen in fear. Shinya looked up at Kyo, taking in a deep breath as he tried to regain his composure. He could not believe what had just happened. Was Kyo going to kill him?

Kyo reached down and grabbed Shinya's hair at the roots, balling his fist around it to tug at his scalp. Shinya groaned through his teeth, trying not to look at him. He was too scared. What had he gotten himself in to? "You agreed to be mine, to give yourself to me," Kyo whispered roughly in his ear. The constantly sarcastic man he thought he knew was all of a sudden a monster. "You do not go back on your word, you do not betray me, and you don't fucking resist me. I don't have time to play games with you, so watch yourself."

"Please…stop," Shinya begged. He still refused to look at him. If he had known what once felt good would suddenly turn in to pain, he would not have agreed. He would have rather died. Why did Die bring him to the place?

"Normally I would," Kyo began, leaning down and licking his neck, "But you're just too fucking good."

He screamed as Kyo bit into him again, a third spot. Shinya kicked his legs and began sobbing; there was an incredible sense of shame and disgust looming over him. He felt like he was being violated. His desire for Kyo faded, all he wanted to do was get away. What was happening to him? Why was he taking a sudden one-eighty?

"Stop! What are you doing to him?" It sounded like Kaoru. A part of Shinya was relieved and another part of him wanted to scream at Kaoru to runaway so he would not get hurt. He was afraid that Kyo would attack Kaoru like he had attacked him.

"What the Hell?" this time he heard his brother.

"Daisuke," Shinya gasped, letting out a low moan and twisting his body so he could see his brother. Die, Kaoru, and Toshiya had pulled aside the curtain to the room and were staring at him, wide-eyed and mouths agape. He wanted them to help him so bad, but he could not bring the words to pass his lips. It hurt so much…

Kyo pulled off and looked at the trio in the doorway, and then back at Shinya. _Don't move, don't bitch._ He wiped his mouth and smiled at them. "What can I help you boys with? Is Tsuki-chan being stingy with the drinks?" he asked with a smile. Shinya could feel how tense he was.

"What are you doing to Shin-chan?" Toshiya asked, his tone polite but guarded. He was intimidated, no doubt about it.

"Feeding," Kyo shrugged. The three glanced at each other, then looked back at Kyo. "Did Shinya not tell you? He is my blood lover, and we are bound." He held out his hand, showing the small (almost healed) where he had cut himself the night before for their binding contract.

"…No…" Die whimpered, looking at Shinya with a look of despair. "You didn't…"

` Shinya closed his fist and pulled it to his side, trying to hide what he had done. A look of horror spread across Die's face, and he looked at Toshiya. The face Toshiya wore was equally concerning. Something was not right. It seemed almost like they knew something he did not. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. What had he done? Had Kyo lied to him?

He stopped mid-thought. Why would he even trust a word that came out of Kyo's mouth?

"Oh he did, willingly, of course," Kyo shrugged. He ran his finger through the blood trickling from the puncture wounds on Shinya's neck and licked the red liquid off of his finger provocatively. "You boys know how it works."

Shinya blinked the tears from his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He had never felt so much shame in his entire life.

"I'm done feeding, so you boys can have him back for the time being. However, I am taking him into Chimachi tonight to meet with the council and declare his stance, so please do not keep him too long," Kyo said with a pleased tone.

Shinya felt him move away from the couch. He closed his eyes and listened to Kyo walk away from him, breathing a sigh of relief. The monster was gone, meaning the pain was gone. For now.

He felt someone sit down on the couch next to him and pull him up to sit. He opened his eyes. It was Die. He suddenly began sobbing, looking at the expression on Die's face. He had not seen that expression since their mother died. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Die," he cried out, burying his face in his hands. He was so ashamed, so embarrassed, so scared.

"Why…why did you say yes to him?" Die asked, wrapping his arms around his brother tightly.

Shinya rested his chin on Die's shoulder and shook his head. "He made me drink his blood, he said if I didn't agree to be his blood lover that I would starve to death after drinking his blood. I couldn't leave you…I couldn't leave you and Dad like mom left us," he said quietly between sobs. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to control his sobbing. He could not.

"Wait, he said you would die?" Kaoru butt in. His face was dead serious, his eyes wide and sparkling with an intense rage.

"Yes, he said I would die if I didn't become his blood servant because I had drank his blood…" Shinya said, looking at him. He quickly wiped his tears on his sleeve, trying to man-up in front of his best friend. He had already been caught kissing a man in front of Kaoru, he did not want him to think he was a pansy or something.

"That fucking asshole!" Kaoru shouted. "What the fuck? Get Nishimura, get that fucking dick right now!"

"Kaoru, don't—" Toshiya began.

"No! Do you see what he did to Shinya? Look at him! He fucking tricked him into doing this! It goes against the God damn code! How dare he!" Kaoru stormed out of the room.

"No, don't!" Toshiya chased him out.

Shinya looked at Die. "What is Kaoru talking about?" he asked, his eyes wide. His stomach twisted into knots.

"Kyo tricked you…" Die grimaced as though he were in pain. He opened his eyes slowly, looking down at his lap. "You weren't going to die from going without vampire blood. It's like a drug, and you would just go through withdrawal without it. He lied to you, Shinya, to get you to be his blood lover…"

"No…you're wrong, you're lying." Shinya shook his head over and over again, trying to dismiss the concept. There was no way he had just become a blood drinking monster because Kyo lied to him.

Die hung his head low. "I'm sorry."

Shinya grabbed his shoulders. "There is a way out, right? You know all about this vampire stuff, so there is a way out. Right?" he sounded desperate. He knew he sounded desperate. He did not care. He just wanted to be normal again. He wanted to eat normal food and drink normal drinks. He wanted his life back.

Die shook his head. "No, there is no way out, once you become a blood lover, you are a blood lover for life," he said. "But with Kyo that tends not to be too long…"

"No! What about the old Dracula movies? You kill the vampire—"

"Those are just movies, this is real life, Shinya," Die said softly. "You can't go back."

"No. No. No," Shinya jumped off the couch.

He rushed out of the room into the bar, looking around wildly for Kyo. He spotted Kaoru talking to Kyo and rushed at him. He slammed his full body weight into Kyo, knocking him to the ground. He grabbed Kyo's collar and shook him. "You lied to me, you lied to me you piece of shit! You turned me into a fucking monster!" he screamed. He pulled his fist back and punched Kyo hard in the face.

Shinya felt a tug at his hair and was lifted off of Kyo. He cried out, pulling at the finger wrapped around his hair. His scalp exploded with pain, his feet off the ground, suspended only by his hair. "You, my adorable little human, are violating one of the first rules of a blood lover," came an eerily soft voice. He recognized that voice. It was the man from the other night, Tsunehito.

"Put him down, you useless sack of garbage." Kyo stood up, straightening his shirt and glaring at the man that held Shinya. Shinya could not believe it…Kyo was not attacking him, he was defending him!

"You know the rules, Kyo, human-on-vampire violence is forbidden in any extension of Chimachi zones, he cannot get away with it," Tsunehito said.

"What is the punishment?" Toshiya asked him politely.

Tsunehito smiled at him, looking him up and down with a clever smirk. "Well aren't you just the most delicious thing I've seen in this bar other than this human," he winked at him. "The punishment is death. Human violence is not acceptable."

"No!" Die shouted. He rushed at Tsunehito, but the androgynous man held out a hand, "Don't come any closer, you heard me, the punishment is death."

"Put. Him. Down." Kyo bared his fangs at Tsunehito.

Tsunehito set Shinya down, allowing his feet to touch the ground, but did not release his hair. Shinya whimpered, wiping the tears that had accumulated involuntarily. He felt as though he were in a dream…a horrible dream that he could not wake up from. Vampires? Hidden societies? No, it was a very intricate, very disturbing dream. He needed to wake up.

"Do you really think I am afraid of those little fangs, Kyo? I have ripped out the hearts of men with bigger fangs and bigger balls than you," he laughed. He turned Shinya's head so he could look at him. "You are going to meet the Council."

Tsunehito stood outside Shinya's containment cell, staring at him as he huddled in the corner. His knees were tucked to his chest, his head down. He had not moved from that spot for over three hours, nor changed positions. He was shaking with fear. And Tsunehito was shaking with excitement.

There was something about this human boy that tickled his funny bone. It had been a long time since he had been so excited about having a captive human, just sitting there, waiting for something to happen. It was wonderful, the anticipation delicious.

He hit the button to unlock the door and opened it. Shinya lifted his head a little bit, looking up to see who had entered the room. His eyes widened a little bit and he put his head back down, as if keeping Tsunehito out of sight would make him go away. He loved it.

Tsunehito pressed his back against the wall and slide down next to Shinya, looking at him. He looked at the three bite marks on his neck, the blood having dried and caked onto his neck. It smelled sweet, almost fruity. He wanted to lick it, but restrained himself. Too much fun was to be had before he took a taste of Kyo's newest blood lover.

He reached out and stroked Shinya's hair. The boy flinched. He smiled and stroked his hair again, allowing his fingers to slide down and brush against Shinya's cheek. "You're frightened, I can smell it," Tsunehito whispered in his ear.

Shinya pressed himself up against the wall, shrinking away from the vampire. Tsunehito leaned in, licking the dried blood on his neck. Shinya whimpered and broke out into goosebumps. The blood tasted as sweet as it smelled, it was unlike anything he had ever had. He leaned over and licked his neck again, scraping his fangs along the wounds.

"Please…don't," Shinya begged, not moving from his spot.

Tsunehito lifted Shinya's chin to expose his neck. He leaned forward, then suddenly went for Shinya's lips. He kissed him hard, his body warming as he became excited. He felt Shinya's body grow stiff beneath him, frozen with his mouth open and limbs limp. Tsunehito bit Shinya's tongue, drawing a sharp cry from him. He held Shinya's head in place, leaning his body against his to keep from him from flailing as he sucked the blood from his tongue.

Shinya's hands pushed weakly at his chest, but there was no real fight in his movements. That was boring. He wanted some fun.

He began grinding his pelvis into Shinya's. The boy jerked suddenly, trying to get away from the contact he twisted and pulled a leg up to protect his groin. Now it was becoming fun. "Do you not want me?" Tsunehito laughed.

"I don't think he does," Kyo said from behind him.

"Damn," Tsunhehito mumbled. He ran his finger along his chin, wiping the blood that dribble out of his mouth; he licked his finger. "Maybe some other time."

He paused. "That is, if the Council chooses not to execute you," he added.

Kyo glared at Tsunehito as he walked towards the door. "You wanna try that shit again, you better be ready for the consequences," he growled.

Tsunehito turned and laughed at him. "I'm not afraid of you, and I never will be. Get over yourself, Nishimura. This place isn't your anymore and it never will be again." With that he walked out of the cell, shutting the door behind him.

"Asshole," Kyo mumbled. He turned his attention to Shinya. He was shaking in the corner, hiding his face behind his arms. Kyo throat tighten painfully and looked away from Shinya. He had just felt that pain…a pain he had not felt in a long time.

He felt bad for Shinya.

He moved over to the boy and sat down next to him, wrapping his arm around him. Shinya flinched. He ignored it and leaned in close, resting his head on Shinya's shoulder. For some reason he wanted to comfort him. He felt compelled to and could not explain it. Why was he feeling this way? It was not normal for him, not normal for any vampire.

` "You got yourself into a great deal of trouble, Shinya," he said softly. He waited for Shinya to respond, but he did not even move. "I forgive you, for what you did back in the bar. If Tsunehito had not been there, I would not have let the Council know. In all honesty, Tsunehito is banned from my bar so I don't even know why he was there in the first place."

Kyo sighed. "That is irrelevant though. I am going to have to go up to the Council and plead a case for you, or you will be killed. Ruki hates chaos in our society, and he makes an example out of human-on-vampire violence. He feels that if you are privileged enough to be allowed to enter our society than you have to obey the rules and not pose a threat to the vampire people who live here."

"Just let them kill me," Shinya whispered, refusing to look at him.

"What?" Kyo was surprised.

"Let them kill me," he repeated.

"No, I won't," Kyo said. "You are mine, they cannot destroy you just because you attacked me once, well, technically twice but they don't know about that."

"Do I need to hit you again? Maybe I should stab you, will that make them kill me?" Shinya asked, his face dead serious. Blood was dripping down his chin from the bite on his tongue. Tsunehito's preferred and signature feeding method.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Stop being so damn melodramatic," he said. "Get over it and start enjoying your life. I have brought you into my wonderful world and you are going to throw my gift to you back in my face? As if you are too good for it?"

"I did not ask for this!" Shinya cried, finally looking at him. There were tears rolling down his face. "I wanted to be a normal kid with a normal life. I wanted to graduate high school and go to a good college and get a real job. Now what am I supposed to do? Drop out and just be your fucking blood bank?"

Kyo stared at him, trying to figure out how he was feeling. His head was beginning to hurt, he knew he was feeling something strong, but he did not know what it was. Guilt? Regret? No…he was offended. In any other instance, Shinya would have been dead by now, but something was different about him. He did not want to punish him as severely as he had all his other blood lovers.

He looked back down at Shinya, his fist balled. He wanted to hit him, but for some reason he did not. His attachment to the young man was getting too strong. Shinya looked at his fist, then up at him. Their eyes locked for a moment. Kyo stopped breathing for a moment. He was shocked and his entire body suddenly jerking in pain. He was _sad_.

"Stand up, we have to meet with the Council," Kyo said, trying to push away the pain. "I have to make sure they don't kill you for the stunt you pulled in the bar."

Shinya shook his head. "Let them kill me," he said quietly.

"No."

"Let them kill me," he repeated more forcefully.

Kyo grabbed his wrist and yanked him up like a ragdoll. He moved his face closer to Shinya's. "You do not negotiate the terms of this agreement, you are my property so stop making demands. I decide when you die," he snapped. "Now walk."

Kyo maintained a tight grip on Shinya's wrist as he pulled him out of the containment cell. He walked around the corner and saw Tsuki standing in front of the door to the chamber, as she usually did. "They're waiting for you," she said. She looked at Shinya. "You seemed like a nice guy, Shinya, just wish you hadn't been so stupid. Things might have gotten done around here."

Shinya did not say anything. Tsuki looked back at her father. "Dad, don't go sticking your neck out for this kid, you could end up with your head on the chopping block," she said. "There are thousands of potential servants out there, many way more willing and loyal than this kid. Don't do something stupid for him."

"I know, Tsuki, I know," Kyo winked at her.

"Seriously dad—"

"I know," he nodded his head. "It'll be fine, Tsuki-chan."

She sighed and nodded her head, bowing before her father. She opened the door for him and Kyo smiled warmly at her. He moved into the chamber, dragging Shinya in with him. He shoved him forward. Shinya tripped over his feet and fell to the ground; he did not even move to get up, just laid there.

"Kneel, donor," Ruki said from the table.

Shinya did not move. Kyo grabbed him by the back of his collar an pulled him to his knees. The boy kept his head down and stared at the ground. _You're going to get yourself killed if you keep this up. Acknowledge the Council, you idiot_, Kyo sent the words into his mind.

Shinya looked back at him for a split second. _Good_.

Kyo was stunned, surprised that he had heard Shinya's thoughts so clearly. To even peer into his mind after their bond had been formed was difficult for him. He did not know what to think.


End file.
